


¡Eran de colección!

by Jenny_anderson



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Coulson se recupera tiene que enterarse de todo lo que sucedió mientras estaba al borde de la muerte... ganaron, eso está bien pero... ¿Qué demonios le hicieron a sus tarjetas de Capitán América?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Eran de colección!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



**Para:** sara_f_black quien hizo una petición en el kink meme de theavengers_esp  
 **Título:** Eran de colección   
**Personaje/pareja(s):** Phil Coulson, Nick Fury  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Resumen:** Cuando Coulson se recupera tiene que enterarse de todo lo que sucedió mientras estaba al borde de la muerte... ganaron, eso está bien pero... ¿Qué demonios le hicieron a sus tarjetas de Capitán América?  
 **Disclaimer:** Ni los vengadores, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente entretenimiento   
**Palabras:** 340  
 **Beta:** lucilatorres

 

Phil parpadea una vez más mientras Fury lo mira fijamente, los ojos claros del agente Coulson pasan de la confusión al entendimiento en más tiempo del normal. Lo que después de todo es natural teniendo en cuenta que no hace mucho que despertó y los calmantes siguen presentes en el torrente sanguíneo.

—¿Entonces todos están de una pieza? —Pregunta.

Pero Nick Fury se da cuenta de que no es esa la pregunta que el agente quiere hacer, por lo simplemente la ignora y va a lo que sabe es primordial para el agente ahora que sabe que la Tierra está a salvo y todos los vengadores están con vida.

—Era necesario Phil, tú lo sabes y yo. Tu “muerte” es lo que los ha hecho ser un equipo. 

—Es… está bien jefe, pero… ¿Qué demonios le hicieron a mis tarjetas del Capitán América? 

Fury tiene la decencia de verse un poco incómodo ante esa pregunta.

—Efecto dramático —contesta simplemente.

Coulson lo fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que sufrí en juntar esas tarjetas?

—Te conseguiremos otras.

—Eran de colección —dice tomando las tarjetas entre sus manos y haciendo mala cara al notar las manchas carmín que ahora las adornan— ¡Toda la colección! —gime al notar que no hay una sola de las tarjetas que no esté dañada.

—Te lo compensaré —dice Fury— ¿Qué te parece ser el dueño de la primera colección de tarjetas de los vengadores?

Los ojos claros del agente brillan con la emoción.

—No creo que… —comienza, pero la voz de Fury lo interrumpe.

—Haz vuelto de la tumba: ¡PUEDES CONSEGUIR LO QUE SEA!

Phil no contesta, simplemente se encoge de hombros y se acomoda mejor en el colchón, mientras Fury sale de la habitación.

Tal vez Fury tenga razón y pueda conseguir una colección actualizada de esas tarjetas, o tal vez es verdad y puede conseguir lo que sea, y entonces por fin Tony le permita quedarse con el prototipo del primer escudo del Capitán que Coulson sabe el millonario guarda en su habitación.


End file.
